Humans To Bronies To Ponies
by sonamyfan242
Summary: The 13 bronies of the school, me being brony #10, gets transported to Equestria during school. Everyone arrives in a bright blue lightning bolt, unconscious in different areas of Equestria, but near Ponyville. Each one wakes up to see that they were what and where every brony dream of: We were now ponies and we were in Equestria. This is our chronicles of ponyhood.
1. Brony 10

Okay, this is my first story with OCs. This will be a side project that will take a lot amount of planning and if the first two chapters of the story are good, I can possibly work on it full time with Love Can Be Where You Least Expect It. I'm excited to write this story so without further ado, let's get this started. Here We Go! Oh and by the way, the first 15 chapters takes place two years after, so there is a lot of back story to cover. So for anyone that's complaining, this first chapter is me explaining the beginning of the story TWO YEARS AFTER it happened.

Brony #10... Yep, that's me. Tyler... Well, that was my name when I was human. I was a mix between white and black, so some people thought that I would be like all the other black people and talk in slang, talk crap, get in trouble all the time, fail my classes, and etc. I'm not like any other black people. I talked properly, I never got in trouble, I wasn't mean to anyone, I passed my classes, and I could just keep going on and on. But that was then. I'm not black, nor am I human now. I'm a pony, a pegasus to be exact. My name is Swift Whooves, I'm Dr. Whooves' distant cousin. I'm a cobalt blue pegasus with a dark blue mane and tail and I had emerald green eyes. My special talents are super speed, time control, aerokinesis (wind telekinesis) and limited space control. My cutie mark would be a golden lightning bolt. I've only did a Sonic Rainboom once in my life (and it was only for a split second), which is why I'm seen racing Rainbow Dash a lot.

Me and Rainbow Dash are the best of friends and we have a friendly rivalry. But, I've been noticing that me and Rainbow are very close friends. Some other ponies even said that we like we were dating, which we always deny. But I'm getting ahead of myself already. It all started at our junior high school. There was Trevor the original brony (Brony #1) and then there is the next 9: Will, James, Vanessa M, Vanessa S, Sabrina, Megan, Casey, and Zach. Then next was me, Darby (Pegasister/Brony #11), David (Brony #12), and last but not least Katie (Brony/Pegasister #13).

The group got separated somehow and the only ones that were remotely close to where I was, were Casey and Zach, who were also ponies now.

Casey was now called Chromatic Reverb. He was a red unicorn that had a black mane and tail with silver streaks in it and he had silver eyes. His cutie mark was a soundwave and a pair of headphones. His special talent was sound manipulation.

Zach was now Dark Flame. He was a black unicorn with a violet mane and tail that had red streaks in it and he had shock blue eyes. His cutie mark was actually an alicorn mane. We discovered that he was actually a pre alicorn, meaning he was a unicorn because he was a developing alicorn. It would take him a full year for him to turn into a alicorn. His special talent was pyrokinesis, the ability to control fire.

I'm still getting a little ahead with myself. Let's start this story right where our chronicles began, at junior high. We were just hanging out in the courtyard, as everyone did in the morning before school starts. We were making random funny quotes from MLP, as we always did and it never got old. The sky was also completely cloud free, like if Rainbow Dash had cleared all the clouds out of the sky. Everyday, it just seemed we were converting more and more people into bronies. I mean we had 15 bronies already and at this point we could have made the whole entire school join the herd if we wanted to. But fate had other plans.

Right as the bell rang, a cloud formed over our group. We were all surprised. Everyone but me, Zach, and Casey was staring at the cloud. We looked around and were slightly creeped out by the fact we were the only ones over the cloud. A thunderbolt struck down in the center area and it had a blue portal right where the bolt had stuck the ground. Images appeared in the portal, things that only we bronies could see. We saw Equestria. We all couldn't believe our eyes! It was Equestria! And we knew it was real, because all of us could still feel pain. We all were debating on whether to go or not. I had already made my mind.

"Guys, this may be our only chance. To escape school, grades, parents, anti-bronies, and people who laugh at us for being ourselves. We could start a new life in Equestria. We could live the dream of every brony in the world dreamed of- living in Equestria as a pony. So, who's with me!" I preached, hoping they would take my side.

"I am," Sabrina said.

I was more than shocked that Sabrina of all people agreed with me first. Soon, after her the others joined.

"Here's to our new life in Equestria! FOR THE HERD!" I yelled, throwing my fist up in the air.

"FOR THE HERD!" everybrony else followed, throwing their fist in the air.

We all said goodbye to everyone at the school. I had gotten a random necklace that had appeared around my neck when a small lightning bolt hit me. It would let me return to my world whenever and also warp back to Equestria, which is good because I would get homesick. We all then walked into the portal. And then after about 5 minutes we all passed out due to the intensity of the warp. Our journey had begun and after this, we were partly bound to this world. The story continues in Ponyville with me, Dark, and Chrome...

Well, that was fun! I would die a happy brony if this actually happened to us. I'm making this story up on the fly and if you see paragraph spaced farther or shorter than others, it's because I'm writing this on the computer and on my Nintendo Wii (thank you Nintendo for thinking ahead) and the keyboard doesn't have a tab key. So yeah... Anyways, if this story gets a lot a views and at least 35 likes, I will make it a main project like Love Could Be Where You Least Expect It. Later everypony!


	2. New Day, New Life, and Explainations

Okay, so this chapter was started while I was waiting for this to be approved. In this chapter, me (Swift Whooves), Zach (Dark Flame), and Casey (Chromatic Reverb) meet the mane six and there will be some funny moments in this chapter and a very bitter moment near the end. LET'S DO IT!

I woke up, my head was throbbing, my vision was extremely blurry, but just from the blurry colors, I could tell I wasn't back home. I knew I was laying in a bed, but the fact that I don't have a window right by my bed and all the colors were completely different, tipped me off. I was trying to get my vision to focus, when I heard two voices. I didn't know who was talking, but the voices were strangely... familiar. I wondered why my hearing was so good, I had good hearing, but I could almost hear the voices as if they were actually in the room with me or if the door was wide open. My eyesight finally focused and I saw that the room looked like the inside of a tree.

'Wait a sec... it looks like a tree? Why does that sound so familiar?' I thought, getting out of the bed.

I got out of the bed and instantly fell to the ground. I groaned in pain, but then I noticed something weird. I noticed that my arm was cobalt blue and my hand was completely gone. I looked at my arms only to realize that they were legs now and I had hooves. Same thing with my back legs. I had no feet, instead I had hooves. At first, I thought I was imagining things, but seeing that I had hooves on my back legs too, led me to this conclusion:

"I'm... a pony?" I asked myself quietly.

I looked in the corner of the room and saw a mirror. I had gotten the hang of walking on four legs already, which even surprised me. I looked in the mirror and saw a cobalt blue pegasus with a dark blue mane and tail, not my human body. My eyes widened at this.

"Oh wow. I really AM a pony," I said to myself.

I turned to the side and saw a lightning bolt, which I assumed that it was my cutie mark.

'Why am I just guessing, of course it's my cutie mark,' I thought to myself.

Just then I realized that I had actually turned into my fan character for My Little Pony.

'So, I'm guessing my name has changed to Swift Whooves,' I thought to myself, excitedly.

I was so excited that I had become a pony, that I forgot about the rest of my friends. Where were the others? They could've landed anywhere in Equestria. They could've been put in the Everfree Forest. They could've been put up in the sky in Cloudsdale. I had no clue where everypony else was at. I went to the bedroom door and opened it.

"Oh you're awake," a purple unicorn with a dark indigo mane and tail with purple and pink streaks in it said, looking over at me with her violet eyes.

The other unicorn right beside her looked at me too with her gray eyes. She was light blue and had a pale blue mane and tail. I wasn't sure where I was, but I knew who these two were.

"Are you... Twilight Sparkle?" I asked, pointing my hoof at the purple unicorn.

"How did you know my name?" Twilight asked, taking a step back.

"I-I'll explain later. Hey, did you see any other ponies nearby? Ya know, when you found me?" I asked, knowing that I needed to find my friends.

"Sweet Celestia!" I heard a yell from the other room.

"Wait a minute, that sounded like..." my voice trailed off as I ran to the door the yell came from.

I opened the door and saw a black unicorn with a violet mane and tail that had blood red streaks going through it.

"Zach?" I asked the unicorn.

He looked over at me and instantly recognized me.

"Tyler?" a very confused Zach asked.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that got turned into a pony, huh?" I chucked, pointing at Zach's new unicorn form.

"Aw, I wanted to be an alicorn," Zach pouted, letting his ears droop.

"Looks like you can't get what you always want," I said, feeling a little bad for him.

I instantly knew who his character was.

"At least you are your OC unicorn character, Dark Flame," I said to him, trying to show him the bright side.

It was then Twilight and Trixie, who was the other pony that by Twilight, walked in.

I heard a small gasp from Dark (I'm going to start calling Zach, Dark or Dark Flame. It's his OC name, until a certain point.).

"Oh boy..." I said to myself, knowing what was going to happen since Twixie was his favorite pairing.

I had aleardy grabbed his tail. I knew the first thing he was going to do was run toward them and ask a ton of questions.

'3...2...1,' I counted down in my head.

Dark dashed toward them like a rocket, or he tried, but was pulled back by me. He then turned around, looking at me angrilly.

"Maybe you should more focus on finding Casey first and less about the fact that you get to talk to Twilight and Trixie," I told Dark, trying to get his priorities straight.

He nodded. I knew it would be extremely hard for him to focus since he was in the same room as his favorite MLP couple. All four of us heard another voice.

"Hey, what with all the noise?" a red unicorn with a black mane and tail with silver streaks going through it asked tiredly.

Me and Dark knew that it was him, just because it's easy to tell if it was his voice when he is tired (Casey falls asleep in class sometimes).

"Casey?" we both asked the crimsion unicorn.

"Zach? Tyler?" he asked back.

"Looks like you got turned into Chromatic Reverb, Casey," I explained to him.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that," he said, looking at his cutie marks (blue soundwave, silver pair of headphones).

"I guess you'll go by Chrome, right?" Dark asked.

He gave a nod.

"Okay, now can one of you three ponies tell us what's going on?" Twilight asked in a slightly agitated voice.

We gave her a nod and explained where we came from, how did we get here, and what were those other names of ours were. Both Twilight and Trixie were completely shocked. They did not know that we weren't from Equestria and we weren't ponies when we left.

"Wow, some story. I didn't know there was a planet called Earth anywhere in the galaxy," Twilight said, her eyes widened from hearing this story.

"Well, if my guess is right, Equestria is in the Eastern Galaxy and Earth is in the Western Galaxy. Even at the speed of light it would take over 1,000 years to get there from here," I said, just thinking out loud.

Everypony in the room looked at me like with a 'What the hay does that mean?' look.

"WHAT? It's possible!" I said.

It was just a guess, but the guess alone had everypony looking at me.

"Twilight, weren't you supposed to do something, like call the others?" I asked, hoping that I could change the subject.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Twilight said, frantically running to the window.

Twilight opened the window and her horn started glowing. The glow exploded into a Sonic Boom, which had everypony, except herself, me, and Chrome, cover their ears.

I heard another Sonic Boom somewhere and I saw a rainbow colored blur racing across sky to our location. She flew through the window and stopped on a dime ten inches in front of me. She gave me a weird look.

"What?" I asked, annoyed that I keep getting stared at.

"Nothing. You look like a hot shot but you probably wouldn't last 5 seconds in a race with me," she answered, turning away from me.

"Says you," I retaliated, standing proud.

"I know you can't," she simply responded.

She didn't expect to fly around fifty times in four in a half seconds. I was surprised I had so much control over my wings, it's like I've been here before.

"Aren't so sure now, huh?" I gloated.

She was surprised that anypony could even match her speed.

"Now about that race," I said with a confident smirk.

"You're on!" she yelled, accepting my challenge.

I knew it was Rainbow Dash from the start. She would never back down from a competition that she could prove that she was the best in... And she probably never would.

We both shot out of the window to breakneck speeds. Somehow she had started to fall behind, which put me in the lead. If anypony saw us racing, they would see a neon blue blur and a rainbow blur flash across the sky. I took a dip towards the ground and right before I hit it, I landed and jump foward as fast and far as I could. I started to flap my wings again, when I nearly got blindsided by Rainbow. I knew it was coming, so I dodged, did a large loop so I could get some momentum from the dip down, and then I shot forward. I caught up to Rainbow in a flash. We did a quick U-turn, and we shot straight back to Twilight's house. The race was close, but Rainbow won at the last second.

"See *pant*, you couldn't win *pant*," Rainbow breathed, surprised she actually had to try in the race.

"But *pant* it was a close race *pant* right?" I asked, breathing heavily.

Rainbow thought for a moment. She looked like she was reflecting back to the race we just had.

"Well, actually... Yeah, that was a close race. I'm surprised that anypony could keep up with me. Anypony who's a friend of any of the others or can at least keep up with me, is a friend of mine. I'm Rainbow Dash," she stated, finally introducing herself.

Rainbow Dash was an easy pony to spot when she's not moving. Light sky blue fur, rainbow colored mane and tail that was usually jagged out like a lightning bolt, violet red eyes, and her cutie mark was a white cloud with a red, blue, and yellow colored lightning bolt. She was supposed to keep the weather forecast that was predicted everyday right by clearing or moving the clouds in the sky.

"I know. Before you ask why, I'll explain it when everypony else gets here. Oh and my name is Swift Whooves," I said, introducing myself.

She was surprised that I already knew what her name was, but she had gone with it.

***30 minutes later***

Everypony was finally there. In addition to Twilight Sparkle, Trixie Lulamoon and Rainbow Dash, were Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie.

"The reason I called you all here, is because of these three ponies right here," Twilight announced, pointing at us with her hoof.

"Ah reckon that they were from that lightin' bolt last night?" Applejack asked.

Applejack was a orange earth pony that had a golden mane and tail. She also wore her trademark cowpony hat and her cutie mark was three apples. She lived and worked at her family's applebuck farm, Sweet Apple Acres, with her grandmother, Granny Smith, her older brother, Big Macintosh, and her little sister, Applebloom.

"You guessed right. We did come here due to that lightning bolt, but there is more to than that," I explained, confirming Applejack's guess.

"Like what?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

Fluttershy was a yellow pegasus with a long pink mane and tail. Her cutie mark was three pink butterflies. She was always very quiet and shy and she was also an animal caretaker and a expert one at that.

"Ooh, ooh, maybe they are aliens from outer space or fake ponies that like to trap other pon-" Pinkie Pie was cut short by her speech by Rainbow promply covering Pinkie's mouth with her hoof.

'Thank Celestia,' I thought, relieved that we didn't have to hear all Pinkie's guesses.

Pinkie Pie was a pink earth pony (obvious color). Her mane and tail were a slightly darker shade of pink and was basically poofed out a lot. Her cutie mark was three balloons, two green, one blue. She was a very hyper pony and can come up with the craziest ideas at any moment. She also loves throwing parties and the color pink (if that wasn't obvious).

"As Swift was going to say, we aren't from Equestria at all. We're from a planet called Earth," Chrome explained, continuing where I left off.

"It sounds like a terrible planet, since you three came here," Rarity infered.

Rarity was a bleach white unicorn with curly dark violet mane and tail. Her cutie mark was three diamonds, one large diamond, two small diamonds. She was a designer of gowns and dresses and her dream was to be a fashion artist.

"Earth is actually really beautiful, but it's not as free from violence as Equestria. It's never been. There has been great wars that hundreds, thousands, even millions have died in. There were genocides because of different race. Then, there was 9/11. We weren't even involved in the great war that was going on, until the terrorists attacked. There was a very tall skyscraper that was called 'The World Trade Center.' On the date of 9/11/2001... it was attacked by two airline planes. The terroists had gotten in the planes, killed all of the piolets, and crashed each plane into the skyscraper, killing theirselves and every passenger with them. The second plane barely touched that one and hit the other skyscraper," I explained with pain and sorrow visibly shown on my face.

"The second skyscraper hit was also a world trade center which gave the towers the name 'Twin Towers.' There were many people trapped inside. Very few escaped alive from the burning inferno of the collapsing skyscrapers. In fact, any of the others that escaped jumped out the window, falling onto the pavement, killing theirselves. The towers finally collapsed and anyone in the towers died from the fall or getting crushed. Nine years later we found the man who had given the orders, Osama Bin Ladin. He was killed by our forces and its a good thing, too," Dark had continued from where I had stopped.

"Osama was planning a 10 year anniversary attack plan. He was going to attack on 9/11 of last year, which would've not just hurt us, but the whole world more. This is one of the many examples of how violent Earth could be," Chrome finished where Dark left off.

"I don't like seeing anyone, or in this case, everypony die for no reason!" I exclaimed angrilly.

All seven ponies were shocked at this. They never there was so much violence and bloodshed on Earth, when there was extremely little of that in Equestria.

"We aren't the only ones that came here. There are ten more of us that are missing. They could be anywhere in Equestria. If you would, please help find our friends. They could die out there," I begged sorrowly.

"Of course!" all of them yelled without hesitation.

"What kind of ponies would we be if we didn't help?" Twilight asked, with a reassuring smile.

I explained the good things about Earth and the fact that someone made a TV show about them and that there were millions of people in their fanbase.

"We almost forgot to introduce ourselves. My name on Earth is Tyler, but here, you can call me Swift Whooves, Swift for short," I introduced after pulling myself together.

"I'm Zach, but here my name is Dark Flame," Dark introduced himself, showing his ability to control fire.

"I'm Casey, but you can call me Chrome. Short for Chromatic Reverb," Chrome introduced.

To Be Continued...

I know it's weird to end the chapter with us introducing ourselves, but this took me a while to write and I put a lot of work into it so please no harsh comments guys. If you wondered why we explained 9/11, it was just a very recent and horrible event that would make a perfect example. For anypony who lost anyone, whether it was a family member, a best friend friend, or any of your loved ones in general, due to the disaster of 9/11, I wish it didn't happened because so many innocent people were killed, and I salute you for being strong. I probably wouldn't be able to be strong if that had happened. That's all. You are all awesome!


End file.
